A Mallorca Sequel
by Flint and Feather
Summary: A fic that follows up the demon-slaying mission in "Mallorca". Hellboy reconnects with his rescuer, when Joaquin is displaced from his country, his island, and everything he knew. Movieverse. A wedding happens for Red and Liz. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Mission Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien and other characters of the B.P.R.D. are owned by Mike Mignola and Dark Horse for the comics, and by screenwriter/director Guillermo del Toro, Revolution Studios and Universal Studios for the feature films. Only the story is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **The author hasn't placed these as additional chapters to the original 'Mallorca' because a further summary needed to describe a separate plot focus, could not be fit in the box. _But_, these will make sense to those who read the first fic.

* * *

Hurrying up the helicopter ramp with Liz, Hellboy gave a passing quick nod to the rest of the agents and headed straight to the pilots with Joaquin's coordinates. Swiftly studying the handwritten note, Lon raised his eyebrows at Red's explanation of the shield's power.

"Bloody amazing," marvelled the pilot, "We'll definitely give 'er a wide berth. We have lift. Adios, Mallorca, goin' home!"

With Thing One looked after, Hellboy took a seat among the others. "Everybody good?" he asked, eyeing up the team's sooty appearance and singed clothing.

"You had a wet assignment. We didn't," agent Barber understated, with a smudged, airy grin.

Team leader Liz said drily, "Things got a little hot." But she seemed as pleased as the rest.

Hellboy waited with interest for someone to give up the details.

"Story short, we chased all three harpies into their little cave hole," agent Greer began.

"And agent Sherman melted enough obsidian magma to seal it," Barber summed up.

"I like," Hellboy complimented. Then, next on his mind, "Where's Blue?"

"Abe's team is, so far, so good, coming back tomorrow," answered Liz, while turning her closer attention to Hellboy's newest facial cuts.

To the team pathologist, Hellboy said, "Doc, you look like a hurtin' unit."

"Barrels of tissue samples from your monster are on board. We towed out and sunk the remains. We could have used your help. Where were you?" scolded Dr. Patterson.

Greer piped up, "Your turn."

"Welll..." Red said slowly and thoughtfully, "I _was_ threatened with a good time."

"What a weird thing to say!" Liz found the bloodstained rips in his coat. Crouching in front of him, she reached up to unbutton, from his neck, down. "You've _never_ closed your coat," she said only for him to hear, but Greer and Barber mugged at him, miming a mama attending to her toddler. The instant Liz stood up to slip the coat off Red's shoulders, the expressions switched off. Now, Hellboy half-smiled back at them while Liz evaluated the bandages surrounding his torso.

"The job went off easy," Hellboy told his listeners. "After that, some citizens took me to their house. I couldn't get back to point until I met up with the guy in the humvee. That's about it."

"That's about it?" echoed Barber. "And who gave you that face?"

Hellboy looked satisfied. "Those are butts I've already kicked."

Going to lock up Hellboy's ballistic knife, Liz discovered a cardboard corner peeking out of the sheath. She drew out a business card and read, 'Coronel Joaquin R. Damián – Llucmajor, Mallorca'. There were three contact numbers. She slipped it into her jacket pocket.

Returning to Hellboy, she sank to the seat beside him and buckled in. She passed the card to him, without a word.

Red looked it over. Liz could see it was a good surprise.

"If I ever made a friend, fast" he said, inclining his head to her, "it's Joaquin. I couldn't have got away without him bringing me back. I'll tell you everything, real soon."

"Did you give him anything?" she asked.

"Business card? Never had any."

She looked amused.

"Babe?" he whispered lower, "Your maternity leave starts tomorrow, right?"

* * *

Liz used her new inactive status to push Hellboy through his reporting obligations, proofreading and refining his submissions. She urged him to give her every detail of his pursuit and defeat of the Mediterranean demon, and what followed at the estate house. He entertained her with the story, deciding that Liz didn't need to know about Renata's touchy-feely advances. But he'd underestimated Liz' investigative and emotional intuition.

"You'd never seriously hurt people to make your own escape, but you were careless in the first place, to get caught at all," she concluded, "but who could have imagined that explosive shield? You would have believed that you could get away whenever you wanted, without needing to fight anyone. Joaquin's timing and motivation were a miracle for us all. He had no reason to want you there. In fact, he'd made it clear. And considering the kind of woman Renata is, plus the power she has in that house, why wouldn't she be intrigued with you?"

Yeah, he'd been careless and over-confident, but it had all turned out well for knowledge of the shield. He had got his bell rung a bit, and he was used to that. And he'd met the resourceful ex-soldier.

* * *

"Liz, the lab isn't such a good place for you," Hellboy urged.

"I'm curious about the mer-demon. It's my job," she dismissed, hurrying past him to the door.

"Wait." He went inside and returned with a protective mask for her. But as soon as she stood within the wide open entrance, she gagged at the stink fanned across the room from the mounds of raw flesh tissue on the aluminum table.

"Bye!" Liz gasped, and ran off.

"She's used to being at necropsy here," Dr. Patterson remarked, puzzled.

"Start without me," Hellboy replied, "I'll be back in ten." And he went out to catch up to her.

While the doctor was elbow-deep in the flesh samples, Red listened to his initial opinions. "Since I'm concluding that this beast is an amphibian, it would have been able to deposit eggs multiple times. Unless it arrived from demon-land fertilized, there could be a male on the loose."

"No news on any more," Hellboy said.

"And listen to this – if you had only injured it, the creature could have regenerated those parts, and survived. Those are some physical characteristics of the earthly amphibian order caudata."

"I know that's what you've got to compare, Doc. Thanks. The unearthly differences are for me to find out."

* * *

Telling Liz that he was going to do something really different today, Hellboy punched the international number and activated the speaker. The answering accented voice made a short greeting and identification.

"Joaquin! It's Red. I found your card," said Hellboy.

"Red," repeated the man with quiet surprise, then excitedly, "very large Red, yes!"

"Is everything good?" Hellboy asked.

"Good enough," replied Joaquin, "but there has been no excitement here, a month since you left."

"Nothing exciting, because you're too fast to let anything sneak up on you?"

"You're so right, my friend!"

Liz listened to the exchange.

"And Renata," ventured Red.

"She's very changed, so devout in her faith, and much plainer in her appearance, but well," Joaquin answered. "And for you, the dark-haired beauty?"

"She's the one," Hellboy answered.

Liz heard the reply, "You are blessed, Red!"

"Coronel Damián, I'm Liz," she said, joining the conversation, "I need to thank you for bringing Red back to us."

"Mi placer, Señora," he answered with a smiling voice, "It was little enough to do for a monster-slayer. And I am simply Joaquin."

She closed with, "I'm glad to speak with you, after all I've heard."

"And we will, again," Joaquin returned. "Am I permitted to contact you, Red?"

"I'll get your clearance. Use this number-" and Hellboy strolled off to his chair, picking up a notebook and pen. When the call was over, Liz joined him.

"He likes you. Are you keeping in touch?"

"Next time, with face."

* * *

Two weeks later, Hellboy listened to Joaquin's unhappy news.

"It has all, so much changed!" he exclaimed. "Renata has invested her estate into a national center for the welfare of women. My last responsibility has been to oversee the conversion of the property to suit her purposes – dismantling all security measures. When I speak to you next, I will be living in Miami!"

"She fired you?" Hellboy asked.

"No men are allowed, except for custodians who must leave by afternoon," he breathed out in exasperation. "She provided all for my retirement – a home, the severance. Perhaps I shouldn't confess - but my heart is broken, my friend!"

Hellboy stared at the screen in silent regret, and Liz leaned in to speak.

"I'm sorry, Joaquin. You must have thought you would always be with her."

"Bella dama, your comfort is welcome. Had our circumstances been different – but Renata could never marry her servant. I envy you."

"We're not married," Liz answered simply. "Talk about different circumstances – we have them all."

After saying goodbyes, Red considered what he knew of Joaquin. "Babe, I saw that he had a home, a big job, and he was in love with a pretty crazy woman for half his life. They were all rolled together, and in one day – just gone."

"Now he'll be alone in a different country, and needs friends, somebody."

"He sure seems alone," Red agreed.

* * *

Red took care of Liz, and she did the same for him. But she was more than simply herself, now that she was carrying their children, who would be the first and only of their kind. They hoped and wondered constantly, as any expectant parents would do. She tried not to be fearful when Red was called away from her, but he was everything she had. She gave thanks for Abe Sapien, their staunch ally whose understanding had no limits.

As three more weeks went by, Hellboy realized that Liz had made a fond friend in Joaquin, who smiled disarmingly from the screen. "Now, please listen until I've finished what I have to propose."

One look at Liz told Red that something was up, but he let curiosity rule.

"I feel buckwild for something to do, ese," Joaquin went on. He saw Hellboy lean back in his chair, holding in a laugh.

"Been hanging with a different crowd, homeboy?" he smirked.

"When I run my kilometres daily, I hear such words," Joaquin explained, "and to continue - in my last career, I co-ordinated the elements for banquets and large celebrations of every kind. For you, I will create a wedding reception at my home." Seeing Hellboy's startled eyes, Joaquin smiled and raised his hand against interruption. "Liz believes a most advantageous date will be October 31st. A costume ball theme ensures no overt attention. You'll marry in your way at your residence, and after, will board private jets for flight to Miami with your chosen guests. You'll assist me by naming your preferences, and I will have everything in place."

Hellboy fixed Liz with an open, questioning look. She gave him a knowing smile.

"But this is huge!" Red told him, "How-"

"It's my gift, mi amigo, to the four of you. The little ones will not yet have arrived."

Another surprise – Joaquin knew about the children.

"This is happening to _us_!" Hellboy had to exclaim. He gave the side edges of the screen a two-handed grip, as Joaquin's amused features looked on.

* * *

At supper, the couple had more than usual to talk over.

"I couldn't believe it, the first time he offered," said Liz, "but he was serious, and we firmed up a few ideas."

"I'll make Manning give me the time," Hellboy nodded.

"You know, we won't have much responsibility."

Red looked thoughtful. "I'd like to do it the way Pop would have wanted."

"We only have to tell Joaquin about a food menu and the number of guests."

"Our licence," Red mused, "I've been trying for months to wrangle Washington to stand up for us on that. We'll head out to the Registrar in person if they don't. The photo ID always kills me."

"Clothes. I know what I want. Do you?"

"Yep."

* * *

Daily working life at the Bureau was the same in most ways – case briefings, research, investigations, updates, keeping up the equipment, and oh yeah, the boss. Tom Manning walked up to Hellboy's weight station in the big gym.

"Come to poke the bear?" Red smirked.

"I can't say I approve of you reaching out to this man," cautioned Manning, when the demon turned his stern attention on him.

"I'm asking you to push hard for our marriage licence," retorted Hellboy, "or bad things could happen. You count on me all the time. And I'll never be locked up again."

* * *

Red visited the tailor shop to make his request for his wedding day suit, stood for measurements, and figured the rest would take care of itself.

He accompanied Liz to her dress design appointment.

"Times like this," he told her, "I think you'd have more fun if you had a lady friend, like for shopping, and talking about babies-"

"I have no complaints, big guy," she replied, "some of our female agents ask too many questions about _you."_

"Oh."

Her appointment was cut short when Liz just had to leave, and go right home. While walking to their quarters, Liz broke into a run, pressing a hand to her mouth. When he hurried to push aside the vault door for her, she rushed to the bathroom and began retching. He felt sorry for her morning sickness, and guilty enough for his part in it. He paced helplessly.

"Say, Liz -"

"Don't – don't come in!"

"I won't," he promised, "but do you want some crackers -"

"Oh, gawd, no!" The straining sounds continued, and after, her faint panting died away. He heard her freshening up at the sink, and she was out moments later, taking in his concerned look.

"Red, this is nothing serious, mostly inconvenient. It could last another month."

Anxious to be helpful, the future father offered, "I'll carry barf bags for you."

"Oh, don't say barf!" she choked, wheeling back to the bathroom for another queasy bout.

Hellboy bit his lip, knowing that he was up a tree on the matter. Liz didn't like being fussed over, and preferred hiding out when she felt ill. She emerged to find that he had turned down the bed covers for her. She gave him a little uncertain smile, and made herself comfortable.

"Need anything, Babe?" he asked in his softest voice, drawing the blanket over her.

"Mm, no.." Liz sighed, hugging a pillow to her stomach.

Red frowned at his ignorance on the entire topic of childbirth. That would have to change. Turning on his computer, he found far more information than it was possible to read in a lifetime, and what he did absorb in half an hour, was frankly terrifying. Maybe Abe Sapien could condense it down and make it less scary. Sure, he could.

When Liz showed signs of waking, Hellboy went to the bed to sit by her.

"Liz, when do you think you'll feel good again - I mean for way later?"

She smiled to ease his anxious expression. "I guess at four, five months, in human terms. End of October should be good, but nobody knows how long I'll be carrying."

"I think Abe can help us with that."

"It's worth a try," she agreed.

"You're not afraid," he said with admiration, fully aware that all the risk and physical pain would fall to her.

"I am a little, but I'm glad we're pregnant."

"We're pregnant," he repeated, liking the sound of it, the reality of it, that she had said it. He tried not to let imaginings of what could go wrong, overwhelm him.

* * *

For Hellboy, the most comforting and sorrowful place in Section 51, was the home of his best friend, in the carefully preserved domain of his late father. Standing at the glass wall of Abe's aquarium, he said, "Sometimes, I think I depend on you too much, Brother."

The merman swam up to regard him closely. "Not at all, Red," he answered. "I'll get out."

Seated opposite each other in the library, Abe encouraged Hellboy to give up his problem. His friend sighed and raised his eyes to the ornate ceiling.

"We're too much in the dark about the kids-"

"If Liz wishes it, I'll take frequent readings to determine rate of their development and the state of health for mother and children. I'll do all that I can." He warmed at Red's relieved expression. With his friend seeming speechless for the moment, Abe considered that, in all the years he'd known Red, nothing had occupied his mind as totally as this future he'd believed would never be his. He'd been concerned that Hellboy would be left with only his work and the mourning for his father. Instead, all now rested on the safety of one woman.

"She'll be here, soon," Hellboy told him, "and we have something else to ask you."

Accepting the best man honours, Abe was more excited than the bride and groom. He made a fast study of wedding tradition to learn his duties and the next day, presented his suggestions.

"You must have rings," he insisted, "and they need to be ordered now, as Red's will have to be specially sized. And Liz, an engagement ring-"

"Don't want one, Abe. It's a bad fit in a glove."

"Who will attend you, Liz?"

"I'll have Joaquin. You'll like meeting him."

"You two are being very unconventional," the merman declared.

Hellboy winked. "You just noticed that, Brother?"


	2. Chapter 2 Marry Me

Tom Manning made it his business to hand over the licence in good time. FBI channels had finally found no objection to the marriage and rushed the covert issuance, giving Manning the terse order, "Keep him quiet!" The director was pleased to be able to keep an eye on everything, as he'd been invited to Miami. It was all turning out pretty well for him.

"Not much time interference," he thought happily, "and practically no expense."

* * *

The excitement quietly built up to the day, with frequent communications to Miami, and Abe's fussing over details.

On his arrival, Joaquin was instantly spirited away from the outer gate to Manning's office. He discreetly evaluated the elegantly suited man with the relaxed military bearing and thick gray hair. Was his age fifty years? Sixty?

"Do you understand that we're a secret organization, Coronel Damián?"

"Clearly, Dr. Manning," assured Joaquin, "I would not endanger the bond I've made with Hellboy, nor the man himself. As a former special forces operative, I understand your concerns. You'll see tonight how secure is my gated home, and I trust, you'll enjoy yourself." He glanced toward the door. "Shall we attend?"

Adequately soothed, Tom Manning escorted the Spanish guest to the ceremonial room.

Joaquin halted, seeing the couple some thirty feet away, and he composed himself with hands folded low in front.

"Are you coming, Coronel?" Manning asked.

"First, I see the larger picture, Dr. Manning," Joaquin stated in an off-hand manner, his eyes on Hellboy and Liz. He perused her silvery silk long jacket over a floor-length straight skirt. She appeared happily and noticeably pregnant. Within seconds, they had spotted him and were walking up eagerly.

"Mi princesa," Joaquin purred, taking her hand to his lips. "Turn. Show me how beautiful-" while his fingers in her raised hand slowly revolved her.

Manning goggled. Smooth Spaniard with his female-melting moves. Joaquin then greeted Hellboy, seizing him in a back-thumping hug. He stood back to appraise Red's fitted black all-leather suit, and gray dress shirt without collar or tie.

"Good style, ese," Joaquin grinned their inside joke, "You are not an off-the-rack man."

He turned back to Liz to lightly touch her long hair, styled half up and secured with the jewelled comb he'd sent her.

Manning sidled up to Hellboy. "I think you two have been adopted," he whispered.

Joaquin extended his hand as Abe Sapien was presented to him. "I'm honoured to meet you in person, Coronel," he said.

"No titles," Joaquin smiled, "I'm just a man, happy to see this occasion with you."

It was time for him to offer his arm to Liz. At the back of the simple chapel, a chaplain waited, with Abe standing beside Red. Joaquin warmly patted her hand, in which she carried only the crucifix usually worn on Red's belt, then walked her up the short aisle to the men, and took his place.

The company of guests listened to their vows, saw the rings fitted on, and heard the pronouncement by the chaplain. Husband and wife! Unabashed cheers went up among the throng when Hellboy self-consciously kissed his bride. It was something he'd rather have done without being watched. Thirty minutes were allowed for congratulations, and the necessary legal signatures. Coaches awaited outside to be filled for the drive to the airport. Joaquin directed the guests into the jets, then joined the small bridal party for the flight.

* * *

From his seat, Joaquin picked up an exquisite gothic half-mask, and fitted it to his face.

"Every guest will find one," he said, "a keepsake of a Hallowe'en ball. Certainly, my staff of waiters and musicians will not be approaching any guest with curious questions."

Liz regarded him, with his keen dark eyes unconcealed behind his bronze hawk-styled mask. "He really needs this," she thought. "He needs _us_."

She put on her own mask, a feminine creation of ruby coloured sparkling feathers. "Red, _husband_," she emphasized, "Let's see yours."

Hellboy wore it, deep black, craggy, and fearsomely chiselled with lightning bolts at his cheekbones, leaving bare the accent of his strong mouth and chin.

"If you're looking for a job, ese," he directed at his friend, "you're a hell of a party builder!"

They next cheered on Abe, who greeted his coppery gargoyle mask with, "It's me!"

They passed the two hour flight with a lively account of their first meeting, champagne, and alternative offerings for the mother-to-be.

* * *

On deplaning, masked guests exuberantly filled coaches for the short ride, timed to arrive at the reception well ahead of the evening dinner. At the destination, three giant gray mastiffs sat with dignity by Joaquin as he directed the company through the iron gates. His spacious home was decorated with hundreds of white lanterns, graceful red drapes, serpentines of tiny white lights, and white columns reaching to the high ceilings. Nothing advertised the names of the bridal couple, already known to one hundred and twenty guests. They preferred no head table, no flowers, no gifts and no obvious wedding cake. "We're just not fancy people," Liz had told Joaquin during the planning.

A background of soft, sophisticated music played throughout the mingling cocktail hour and delectable five course dinner. The chatter of lively conversation, interspersed with laughter and clinking glassware, filled the room. The host remained on the move among the round tables, directing the serving staff, ensuring that every wish was satisfied.

Tom Manning, who'd come alone, was anxious to pin him down for another chat.

"I understand that you're retired," Manning opened, having previously studied the file created for this associate. "What do you see yourself doing, in the future?"

"I have thought," Joaquin answered with deliberation, "of offering myself to instruct in the operation of firearms, or training in close unarmed combat, perhaps skydiving and SCUBA, or developing service dogs. I have been a major domo and security chief for a grand estate. Lately, I've been told I should give my life to party planning. But," and he leaned toward the director, whispering in a conspiratorial tone, "I've not always been good, Dr. Manning."

"Keep things open," Manning advised, "I may call you."

"I'm accustomed to a warm climate," Joaquin dismissed politely. And he moved off to request the dimming of the room lights. He took his microphone to the stage.

* * *

"To begin the dance," he announced to the hushed company, "the opening song is a favourite of the groom, chosen by his bride." As the instrumental bars of Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together' began, Joaquin said, "Please welcome to the floor, Red and Elizabeth, for their first dance as husband and wife."

Liz looked up as Red took her hand and whispered, "Surprise!"

Hellboy's left arm took his wife around her waist as he walked her to the dance floor. Thanks to his much less workmanlike boots, he moved easily to the rhythm of the familiar song, knowing by heart the words that spoke his feelings so well. Looking down from his height to her upturned face, he knew that only she could see the brimming of his golden eyes.

At a minute in, Joaquin silently waved all others to take the floor with the newlyweds.

Agents, former agents, and friends of the B.P.R.D. needed no further invitation to indulge themselves for hours in the continuous live music, the light show, and to wildly applaud the professional exhibitions by pairs of exciting Latin dancers.

Abe, being of subtle personality, was entranced by the colourful entertainment and movement of so many people. He once excused himself to go to his room, to get hydrated in his bathtub.

"Will you sleep in there?" Hellboy asked him.

"My room here has all I need," Abe replied. "Dogs are patrolling the grounds. It may not be wise to spend the night in the swimming pool."

"I had those dogs all over me, once," Red laughed, "and not in a good way."

Joaquin circulated among the tables, distributing reminders to guests to board transport from their hotel to their flights at noon of the following day.

"Your energy is really something, ese," Hellboy complimented. "This is the world's best party!"

Joaquin smiled and put his hand on Red's shoulder. "Your wife has had a long day. All your luggage has been taken to your room, upstairs," he told the couple. "Whenever you wish, I'll show you the way."

Red turned to Liz. "How about it, Babe?"

She nodded, and without fanfare, they followed their host out of the ballroom, up to the second floor.

"I've never had such a wonderful time, Joaquin," said Liz. "Good night, and thank you!"

"Rest well."

* * *

Putting aside her suit jacket, Liz asked Red to unzip her skirt. He tended to getting out of his boots, then turned back to see her reclined on their bed in her clinging slip. "What do you wanna do, Babe?" he smiled.

"I want to mark our wedding night, 'cause it's the only one we'll have."

"Be right with you..." Red beamed, shouldering his jacket down.

"No, no!" Liz cried, sitting up.

He froze in surprise.

"Don't take anything off." She crept across the bed toward him.

"Really?"

"I've been waiting all night, to get my hands on you," she breathed. "You in that leather – you're making my hormones rage in the best way..." Liz knelt on the edge, and took hold of his jacket. "Come to bed," she invited, drawing him steadily toward her.

Making some adjustments to get comfortable, Hellboy placed himself beside her, propped up on his elbow, and gave a cooperative little smile.

"Get in the moment, H.B.," she ordered blithely, pushing him down. She rolled over him like a wave, kissing furiously all over his face, then slowed and lingered at his mouth. This was a welcome beginning, but he found that Liz often had surprises for him since becoming with child. Now at her fifth month, Red could never deny her anything.

"Touch me!" she implored, her fingers hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at her with concern, as she seemed too manic to break pace. Her eyes widened at him, questioning the delay.

"Okay, sit up and let me get you out of that," she directed. While pushing the jacket from his shoulders, she rained hungry kisses along his throat. She succeeded until the jacket became hung up at the top of his stone arm. She tugged at the bunched sleeve until he pulled her close and whispered, "You're getting sweaty."

"I'm going to get more than that!" she vowed, breaking away to work off his shirt.

"Don't laugh," he warned himself, "Don't laugh!"

That right sleeve was as problematic as the jacket. It was no time to tell her that she was making it worse, so he bit down on his lower lip. He stopped her by taking her down and gathering her slip up to her shoulders. Her bold eyes smiled for him, then veiled softly.

He placed a round of tender kisses on their baby bump, then continued higher.

"Your little pink flowers are blooming more beautiful all the time," he purred.

She gripped the strapping muscles of his shoulders, her mind and body's electric passion contrasting that strength with his affectionately hungry way of pleasuring her now.

Soon, her impatient hands scrabbled to unfasten the band at his waist.

"Do it, Babe," he breathed, "I'm getting a little crowded."

The confining leather was swiftly slid off, and Liz composed herself to receive the happy ending.

"You're not going to say it, are you?" she wanted to know.

"Say what?"

"That you're embarrassed to do it in front of the kids!"

"Not a word out of me," he promised, positioning himself above her, and trying to ignore the state of his stone arm. The inside-out leather jacket flopped way over the end of it, topped by his shirt.

"Don't laugh!" he silently scolded himself, and looked down to concentrate on his ready wife.

It never escaped his thoughts these days, that the twins inside Liz had to have some reaction to him going in so close.

"Trust me, and stop thinking!" she had told him.

Right now, the flush in her cheeks, her siren's eyes and parted lips let him know how much she wanted him.

When she reached up to touch his face, he kissed her fingers. Life, and loving, was so good.

* * *

As they lay afterwards in each other's arms, she admitted, "Maybe this wasn't my best approach."

"I say it's - unforgettable," he answered with good humour.

"Let's get you straightened out." She knelt next to him and pulled the errant sleeves back into position.

"They're made the same," he pointed out, "see the velcro, right there?"

She found the false seams, placed to accommodate his oversized biceps. With the velcro unfastened, his stone arm just fit through. Liz gave him a rueful little grin.

"Come here," he growled, as his tail embraced her shoulders.

* * *

In the morning, Liz emerged from her shower to find that her husband had re-dressed in the leather.

"It might be a fancy breakfast," he shrugged. "Let me go check on Abe."

Only the bridal party had spent the night in Joaquin's home. The four at breakfast together, reminisced standout moments of the reception and the free, joyful abandon of their guests.

"I think we're in good shape," Hellboy grinned.

"Unlike our agents, who could have partied until dawn at their hotel?" Liz suggested.

"I could venture that none of us has ever been so pampered and catered to, Mr. Joaquin," said Abe. "It was a most remarkable experience."

"I enjoyed it heartily myself," Joaquin answered, "and there is little excuse for any of the rest to miss their flight. I'll take you to the aircraft myself. No need to add another stranger to the entourage." His face lit up when he said, "This has been so easy, given my organizational skills. It's surely something I could carry on. Since I own this property and will never need to work again, creating happy occasions would be a fulfilling diversion for a lone old soldier."

"A man like you won't be alone for long," Liz predicted, "you'll have more women scheming to land you, than you can handle."

"I look forward to it," he laughed.

* * *

Shortly before the flight, Joaquin chauffered his guests to the small airport.

"We'll always talk", Liz assured, as they parted with a hug and kiss.

He and Hellboy embraced so hard that it almost hurt.

"Don't kiss me, ese," Hellboy sassed, stepping back.

"I hear you," Joaquin answered, at first lightly, then with emphatic expression, "but – be as my son."

It hit Hellboy deeply. His golden eyes fixed on Joaquin in amazement. But he nodded to accept. He wanted to. His long understanding of aloneness made it so.

Liz, a little way off with Abe, watched them clasp arms in the custom of ancient warriors.

Seated in the jet, Liz said to her husband, "That looked intense."

"Did you hear Manning say we were adopted?" he asked.

"No, but is it true for you?"

"As true as a man can give his word."

"He has a lot to give," Liz mused, "and he chose us."

"Thanks for being with us, Blue," Hellboy told his friend.

"It was a wonder to me, Red, and you both were completely splendid!" Abe enthused, "and I think we looked well in our similar suits."

"And great things can happen for you, Brother," Hellboy assured, confusing Abe as Liz gave Red her special secret gaze.

Abe then divined something in his friends that made him say, "Please excuse me," before leaving his seat to go elsewhere in the jet.

Liz turned to Red and laid her head and hand on his leather-clad chest. When she looked up, she let out a small gasp to see his face now half covered by the foreboding black mask.

"My dangerous man," she whispered, "just wait 'til I get you alone..."

* * *

**A/N:** Song credit "Let's Stay Together", a huge romantic R&B hit in 1972, Hi Records. Performed by Al Green. Writers: Al Green/W. Mitchell/A. Jackson Jr.

A few bars of this song opened the movie scene in "Hellboy", wherein he's writing notes to Liz.

Al Green's music is also mentioned by him in "Hellboy II". You-tube the original release for this perfect song.


	3. Chapter 3 Mentor

Home at his Miami estate, Joaquin smiled against his phone mike, listening to his friend Hellboy excitedly ramble through his account of Liz' safe delivery of a son and daughter at the B.P.R.D. headquarters, just two hours previous. He had taken the phone and a snifter of brandy outside to his veranda lounger to enjoy the warm night, the gentle sway of the palm trees' crowns, and this awaited call. Joaquin listened with pleased indulgence to Hellboy, and fondly stroked the tall gray mastiff which had trotted up to lay its great head in his master's lap. Two more identical dogs took the steps with flying bounds from the yard to join him. The Spaniard relished the honour of being the father figure to whom Red would give his happy news.

"Sí, mi amigo – maravilloso!" he congratulated, then went silent to hear more. Joaquin himself had never fathered any children – that he knew of. Having given his prime years to waiting for a hopeless love, he had been left with nothing of warmth to bring to his very comfortable enforced retirement. From the day he had given his friendship to Red and Liz, he'd gifted himself with a much needed connection in his life, felt uplifted by the regular long distance contact they maintained. He had the will, abilities and resources to confer on his singular adopted family, what they should have to succeed.

Hellboy, in Joaquin's estimation, appeared to be in the physical age range of thirty. But at this moment, Red sounded for all the world like a teenage boy, trying to find just the right language to describe the most exciting event of his life - racing, hesitating, gasping, laughing through it.

"And come see for yourself, Joaquin!" Red invited impulsively.

"Nothing would please me more," answered the older man.

"I'm free all this month...supposed to be," informed Red. "How's business?"

"It occupies me to a limit," said Joaquin. "I have made a number of advantageous contacts and much improved my American speech. Now, how to proceed?"

The men set up the visit to take place the following week. Joaquin would retain a small aircraft and pilot, as he preferred. Several adequately furnished rooms were available for agents overnighting, and guests at headquarters. Joaquin's previous clearance was in force. All simple enough.

"I'll tell Liz when she wakes up," Red exulted without restraint.

"And beautiful dreams to mi princesa," smiled Joaquin, "and to you – if you can sleep."

* * *

It was hours after his call to his friend that Hellboy found that prediction all too true. Still too flushed with excitement to feel tired, he lay solitary in his pickup truck bed for the first time in so long. Nothing on TV occupied him. He slowly passed his flesh hand over the surface of Liz' pillow. It seemed to tingle his fingertips with electricity, then sent a deep peace throughout him. For awhile, he quietly reveled in the best celebratory images a man could ever know, then grew restless again with his spirit rejoicing.

He made multiple returns to the infirmary to sit by the bed of his sleeping wife, then hovered in wonder over his little swaddled twin newborns. He stared with fascination as they frowned in their sleep, twitched, and puckered their tiny pink lips with the primal instinct to suckle. And he pestered Sheila, the duty nurse, with dozens of questions. She hugely enjoyed seeing a father fall so much in love, especially as there was no other like this one.

"Hellboy," she called in a hushed tone, snapping him out of reverie, "you can help me feed them, and then I want you to go home and sleep."

He washed his hands at her direction, after which she dressed him in a mask and gown like her own. The big red guy was putty in her hands as she pointed him to be seated in a sturdy chair, gave him a warmed bottle and went to lift up one of the slumbering babies. As his child was placed on a pillow in the bend of his right arm, Red was shown how tip the bottle and make the baby aware of the nipple touching his ready lips. The nurse settled herself to sit with his daughter.

"Wow, he's hungry!" marvelled Red, his brow raising upward. "Uh, won't they be spooked by all this cover we're wearing?" he wanted to know. "I won't need to wear this at home, will I?"

The nurse chuckled with the irony of his concern as baby Gentan latched onto her bottle.

"No, you won't," she answered. "They don't seem delicate in the least, and because they're this size now, Liz won't be able to handle breast-feeding. Not with two."

Hellboy didn't know what to say to that. He'd only asked two questions. Ten minutes went by. He saw a bit of his son's gold-brown pupils, but the baby was soon snoozing as soundly as before.

"They've had all they want, for now," pronounced the nurse.

"Now what?" asked the father.

"Now, I'm going to handle the stuff that men don't like to do," she answered. "So, off with you!"

Returning to quarters, he was still too high to sleep.

* * *

In the morning he was back, waiting eagerly to collect his family.

"Joaquin's coming?" Liz asked with pleasant surprise, smoothing down the front of a knee length cotton shift much looser than her usual fit, "to see the babies?"

"And to hang out a couple of days," Hellboy added. "Let's go home."

"Here they are," crooned Liz, as Sheila and an aide brought out the babies. "And if we get stuck, we have help," she finished, getting a nod from the nurse. At Sheila's insistence, Liz was made to ride home in a wheelchair with the twins in her arms.

Sheila went into their quarters to see the babies placed into their cribs, and checked on the stock of formula.

"Have a good time," she waved on her way out.

"I like that advice," Liz smiled, holding her husband tight and casting a meaningful gaze toward their bed. "While they're asleep."

Knowing how Red had been instructed about her healing period after the births, Liz wanted to show him that all intimacy wasn't on hold. Getting comfortable beside her, he slid his flesh arm under the hollow of her back and hugged her against his torso.

"I missed you like crazy last night," he murmured, his lips brushing her bangs.

"I was a little busy," she chuckled. "So, what did you do with yourself?"

"My mind was blown, thinking about you and the kids," he explained, "and Sheila chased me out of the infirmary after the third time I showed up."

"And have you slept?" Liz questioned.

"No. Couldn't. Didn't want to."

"Maybe I can tip you over the edge," she purred, tilting his chin up to her lips. Red sighed, relaxing into the loving comfort of her hand as she caressed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't expecting this -" he began, but he was cut off by her insistent, seeking penetrations. He pressed back in kind, until his sudden decision not to build his excitement made him reluctantly lift away from her.

"We can't," Red breathed, his wife's condition uppermost in his mind.

"Don't forget, _you're_ my baby, too," Liz whispered, shifting her kisses to his cheekbone.

He was rocked silent by her words.

"I know what I'm doing," she declared. "Now, please get over here."

The slow burn of their deep kisses inevitably turned him to wanting more. His hands wandered her body beneath her long blouse. She stroked the expanse of his chest, sweeping downward to give her touches to his most sensitive flesh. Liz had a definite talent for long, teasing foreplay. On any other previous day, Hellboy could interrupt that and she'd be anxious for him to take over their mutual satisfaction. But as his heart pounded, streaming his blood to engorge below, he bent down his head with resolve, his eyes shut as he swallowed hard. He leaned back then, giving her a look of resignation. He wasn't fresh out of solutions, but he knew this had to be her way.

She crawled completely over him, breathing into his ear, "Let me hold that for you."

He shivered when she handled him for excruciating moments, and positioned him between the heat and cushion of her upper thighs. What she did then to squeeze tighter around him, he couldn't see, but at the same time, she reached both hands under his shoulders and took a bracing grip with the side of her face pressed firmly into his chest.

"H.B.," she whispered, "Let it go! Let go!"

He crossed his arms over her upper back, and together, they formed a rigid unit as Liz held her leg grip on him. The only way to go was up, and Red undulated his muscular hips in a testing, slow rhythm, in secure knowledge that she wasn't being hurt. Her fingers stayed hooked above his shoulders as her mouth found the pulsing bloodbeat at the hollow of his throat. His thrusting hipbones were too wide apart to bruise her. Holding herself firmly against him, she rested on his torso and his bucking lower body, and her private vision of him captured between her thighs as his thrusts gained speed, trembled her breathing. She joined his pleasured moans when she finally felt all of him go tense and for a few heartbeats, quiver under her. Her ear at his chest vibrated with the incoherent growl rumbling deep inside, until it tore up through his throat and erupted from his lips in a subdued snarl. Then another, and another, in time with the gasps expanding and deflating his chest. His hold around her back tightened reflexively, but still, he remembered to take care as he came down from the powerful surges of relief.

He dropped his stone arm to the bed and lay slowing his breathing, drifting his fingers along her back as she stayed locked around him.

"You're one cagey woman," he complimented with a lazy sigh.

"And wet and sticky," she added, raising her face from his chest.

"Get up here and kiss me?" he invited, his gaze soft.

Liz took his face between her hands and gave him the lingering, after-kisses that he loved 'better than chocolate'.

"Babe, you give me everything, made everything come true that I could ever want," he murmured warmly.

Her eyes spoke her answer as she held him close.

From the cribs not five feet from their bed, came little newborn grunting sounds.

"Just in time," Liz noted, sitting up and adjusting her shift.

"Let me," he said, standing and going to have a look at the babies. "Waking up," he reported, then went past and towards the bathroom. "You need a towel," he explained over his shoulder, and disappeared inside for five seconds. Bringing it to Liz, he sat by her while she quickly dried off.

"Sometime," she said to him, leaving the bed, "I'll show you how I do this, where you don't have to move at all." It was quite the provocative thought to leave him with. His look at her was the same as the moment she'd told him that she was pregnant with twins.

The feeding, baths, application of lotion and new diapers were accomplished rather more slowly than if the parents had been experienced, but they felt quite proud of themselves.

"I'm going to set up the chat with our friend," Red announced. Walking across the room, he turned to point a playful finger her way. "See? You didn't put me to sleep."

"You just don't know yet," she answered with a superior air, "how much sleep you'll be missing, for years to come."

With his adrenaline rush still in full play, Red established the connection to bring Joaquin up to speed.

"Well, I am waiting," said the Spaniard, showing Red an open expression.

Going back to Liz at the cribs, Red returned carrying the twins. Liz took her seat before the screen, and as her husband placed the babies in her arms, Joaquin gave her a gentle look of admiration.

"Such is the glow of a beautiful mother!" he exclaimed, making her blush.

"Joaquin, you give the best compliments," Liz answered, shifting up the babies with Red's help.

"Here's our girl, and boy," said the proud father, holding them to give Joaquin a close up view.

"Aayy," purred Joaquin, "only two days old." In fascination, he studied the babies' chubby faces, their dilute red complexions and promise of their parents' black hair. "Sleeping, of course," he said. "Perhaps, they will look at me."

As if he'd heard, newborn Trevor tentatively opened his eyes, allowing Joaquin a glimpse of his inherited gold pupils. Beside him, his sister Gentan stretched the tiny perfect fingers of one hand above the edge of her swaddling.

"They are beautiful, princesa," Joaquin said fondly, "A miracle. And thank you, my son," he addressed to Hellboy.

At the same instant, both men realized how affecting was that one word between them.

Liz heard Red's breath catch in his throat as he set their babies back into her arms. Then he looked back to the screen.

"That means a lot," Red answered, locking sincere eyes on the older man, "and I'll see you, real soon."

Switching off, Red tiredly lifted his stone hand to stifle a yawn.

"Now, ready to crash?" smirked his wife.

* * *

On Joaquin's arrival a week later, he was first received as per protocol by director Tom Manning.

"It's good to see you again, Dr. Manning," said his guest, as he stepped off the elevator platform at Section 51. Setting down his luggage, he shook the director's hand.

"Same here, Colonel Damián. Let's walk to my office. I need to give you your credentials."

"Shall we use our first names?" suggested Joaquin. As they set out, he stopped for some seconds to admire the magnificent golden doors of the library.

"Oh, of course."

Strolling the corridor beside Manning, Joaquin complied to an extent with the director's apparent need to know more about him.

"You seem determined to hire me away from my present circumstances, Tom."

"But you have so many qualifications," Manning raised.

"As could a younger man," countered Joaquin. "I have staff who depend on me, who look after me and my residence very devotedly. I have commitments to my clients. I own three large dogs. And finally, with Hellboy's family, my life is fuller."

"I appreciate the importance of all that," Manning answered, "but Hellboy?"

"Considering the unlikely chance of our meeting, I could not then have foreseen my life going in this direction. Ironically, when I lost all in my previous situation, I became a very wealthy man."

"Fascinating," Manning commented enviously as they entered his office. "Please go on – be right with you." He immediately went to his desk and returned to hand the Spaniard a B.P.R.D. associate badge. After he had pinned the badge to the lapel of his jacket, he looked up to see that the director was indeed waiting to hear more.

"But I live without family, or heirs," Joaquin continued. "Red and I are more alike than you know, and I find him deserving. His father was taken from him. As well as I can, I mean to fill that void, for him – and for myself."

Having made his case, Joaquin gave the director a curt nod. "Should Hellboy have need of me, I am available."

"The same goes for me," boomed a familiar voice. The men turned to see that Hellboy had appeared at the office doorway. "Manning, I'll take it from here."

Manning watched their glad greeting, and stared after them as they walked off together, obviously in animated conversation.

"A man without a son," he thought. "A demon without a father. I wish someone filthy rich would adopt _me."_

Red escorted Joaquin to his assigned room, where he dropped off his luggage and trench coat.

"It's not much," Hellboy commented.

"It's a good deal better than my accommodations in the jungles, the deserts, the barracks where I lived at fifteen."

"You lied to the army about your age?"

Joaquin grinned. "It was necessary." He locked his room and the two resumed their walk.

"You should have seen how old I looked when I was ten," Red laughed.

* * *

Getting his first look at Red's family quarters, Joaquin walked smiling to Liz, and hugged her.

"This all must look pretty odd to you," she began.

"Princesa, I had nothing of my own until I lost my position. You know that the house you've seen, my present means, were given to me – a recompense for long service." Joaquin's features took on a temporary sadness, which he immediately dismissed. "Your home is above many, because it is filled with love."

Charmed by the romance of Joaquin's soul, Liz took his arm and brought him to her babies' cribs, where they lay awake for the time being. Red leaned down to pick up his daughter, then offered her to his friend to hold.

"It's been a very long time," the Spaniard said, taking her, "since I held a newborn." He couldn't conceal his amazement when the baby's tail, protruding from her sleeper, brushed his wrist.

Hellboy's own tail swished into view, and Joaquin considered the rest of the demon's unique features.

"Will they grow as large as you, Red?" he asked.

Red shrugged. "Maybe almost."

"She has the shape of her mother's eyes," Joaquin observed, "the same lovely lips."

Liz' cheeks flushed, and she held up her son.

Taking the boy, Joaquin stared into his mesmerizing pupils. "You," he predicted, "will be irresistible to many ladies." Looking up, he frowned. "I don't know what tells me this. I only feel strongly it will be true."

"Are you psychic?" Liz asked.

"No," he answered, "Never at any time."

"First, we have to think of how they'll be educated before either gets old enough to be 'irresistible' to the opposite sex," Liz reflected, seeming to gaze dreamily into a future vision.

Instantly as she looked back at Joaquin, she knew his mental gears were going into motion.

"How do you hope they'll make their living as adults?" he asked.

"Not from this Bureau," she answered, lifting her eyes to Red. "I have enough to worry about on that count." As she motioned the men to follow her to the kitchen counter, she continued, "I'm hoping for a change in society's acceptance, so they don't have to see themselves as -" she couldn't say the word that she and Red often applied to themselves. Busying her hands with preparing the formula bottles, she went silent. Her husband gently raised her chin to cajole a smile, then took the bottles to the cribs.

Breaking his seeming deep train of thought, Joaquin walked up to Red to wordlessly remove a bottle from his hand, and held out his arms. Leading him to an armchair, Liz went to the cribs and returned, holding Gentan. Enjoying her glow of pride as Liz lowered the baby girl into the curve of his arm, Joaquin listened to her instructions and proceeded with the feeding. As Liz stepped back, she heard only his beginning whisper of "Chiquita".

Bending down his head to shield his conversation, he murmured privately to the tiny girl, "Never fear, Gentan. You and your brother will have the finest education that I can provide."


End file.
